The present invention is directed to an error correction system and more particularly to a single bit error correction system for correcting an error bit found in a data word stored in a semiconductor memory device. In modern day processing systems, semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memory have been utilized. Due to the inherent capacitance structure of such memory devices, errors are introduced into the data stored therein. In order to overcome this deficiency in the use of RAM memory devices, error coding techniques have been employed. Some of these techniques include the use of error correction codes contained in each data word stored in the memory device or systems which implement the well-known Hamming code (see "Error Detection and Error Correcting Codes" by R. W. Hamming, Bell Systems Technical Journal, Vol. 26, No. 2, April 1950, pp. 147-160) or other similar codes. Such systems employ redundant data which involves complex networks and large memory storage areas. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a system for correcting single bit errors which require a minimum amount of storage area. It is another object of this invention to provide an error correction system which is simple in construction and low in cost.